Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (PlayStation)
|publisher = |genre = Action-adventure |platforms = PlayStation }} Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, known as Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the U.S., is the first Harry Potter video game for the PlayStation. It was released on 15 November 2001. Characters * Harry Potter: an eleven year-old wizard who survived Voldemort's wrath as a baby. * Hermione Granger * Ron Weasley * Draco Malfoy * Neville Longbottom * Albus Dumbledore * Quirinus Quirrell * Rubeus Hagrid * Fat Friar * Lord Voldemort Other appearances Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans *Earwax (Yellow) *Blueberry pie (Blue) *Chilli Powder (Red) *Troll bogeys (Green) Creatures *Barn Owl *Brown Owl *Butterfly *Chizpurfle *Dungeon Troll *Eagle owl *Flitterby *Firefly *Garrick Ollivander's peacock *Giant Purple Toad *Giant Orange Snail *Horklump *Moth *Puffapod *Screech Owl *Tawny Owl Characters *Aged witch *Manager at Eeylops Owl Emporium *Old Posh Baron *Quirinus Quirrell's second mountain troll *Raymond *Raymond's kitten *Secret student sweetshop *Secret student sweetshop manager *Unidentified Gringotts Bank goblin guard *Unidentified Ravenclaw lady *Unidentified Slytherin knight *Unidentified Hufflepuff lady Organizations *Enchanted Feather Co. (unique) *Puddlemere United Items *Bouncing Bulb *Disappearing Ink (unique) *Draughts *Hagrid's Pink Umbrella *Hermione Granger's letter to Harry Potter (1991) III (unique) *Invisibility Token *Map to Forgotten Grounds (unqiue) *Minerva McGonagall's letter to Harry Potter (1991) II *Remembrall *Super Wizard Cracker *Wart *Winged Keys Plants *Fire Seed Bush Potions & Ingredients *Billywig sting slime *Dragon Tonic *Fire Protection Potion *Flobberworm Mucus *Giant Purple Toad wart *Honeywater *Horklump juice *Wiggenweld Potion Spells *Chair to cat *Knockback Jinx Duo (unique) *Unforgivable Curses Locations *Bottom of the Well *Care of Magical Creatures classroom *Cauldron Room *Class 34 *Defence Against the Dark Arts dungeon *Dungeon Chamber *Dungeon foyer exit room *Dungeon Portrait Room *Firefly Room *Forgotten Grounds *Great Foyer *Grate Chamber *Grounds Portrait Room *Hogwarts attic *Hogwarts Puffskein Patch *Horklump Patch *Jinx Rooms *Jupiter *Knights' Room *Magical Menagerie *Msaw Ætare (unique) *Potions Classroom adjoining room *Puffapod patch *Quidditch Training Pitch *The Tower *Troll Bedroom *Troll Storeroom *Upper Castle Portrait Room *Vault 1 *Vault 2 *Vault 3 Differences between the book/movie and this game version * Peeves does not appear in the film, but is battled on a regular basis in this game. * In the book and movie, Neville breaks his wrist after falling off a broomstick from a great height during the flying lesson, what allows Malfoy to steal his remembrall. In this version (along with the PC/Mac version), Neville is not seen flying or wrist-broked at all, nor he appears at Harry's Flying lesson. Instead, he gets upset after that lesson, when he arrives and suggests Harry that Malfoy has stolen his remembrall. ** In addition, Neville's anxiety was because he lost Trevor again, and upon his remembrall being retrieved, it is implied that Trevor had been left at the Herbology greenhouse causing Neville to panic. This was neither in the books nor the film. * In the book and this version of the game, Malfoy says he might leave Neville's Remembrall on a tree for him to find. In the film, he suggests to leave it on the roof. * In the film and book, Harry's broomstick is jinxed in the first Quidditch match. In this version, neither Quidditch matches have Jinxed brooms or accidents. * Christmas and Hallowe'en are omitted in this version, but Peeves does give Harry the parcel (Invisibility cloak) after beating him in the attic race. * In the book, Quirrell summons ropes to tie Harry by snapping his fingers. In the film, Quirrell snaps his fingers to make fire surround the area. In this game, Quirrell does not make fire surround the area, but green ropes do tie themselves around Harry at times. * Norbert seems to appear early in the game, unlike in the book and movie where he appears nearly at the end of the story. * Harry fights Draco with Wizard Crackers. Though, in the books and movies, Harry doesn't fight Draco at all until Year 2, despite challenging Harry to a duel (that didn't happen) in the first book. * Harry gets trapped in the dungeons during Potions class, what doesn't happen in the book or the film. Category:PlayStation video games (real-world)